Le Sang des Borgias
by Saule Newell
Summary: C'en était de trop, jamais Cesare pourrait continuer à supporter cette incessante humiliation que le grade de son frère lui imposait. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui, mais cette fois, il ne l'avait pas prévue, cette solution...


Le Sang des Borgias

L'ombre noire et grande qui se dessina sur le sol fit rapidement sourire Juan, alors que le son d'une voix bien connue parvenait à lui. Simplement, il se retourna, gardant ses lèvres retroussées, et ne dit mot. Ses cheveux longs et bouclés tombaient devant ses yeux, rendant son regard plus sombre encore, presque invisible aux yeux de son vis-à-vis. Faiblement, car ses forces n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient, affaiblies par cette maladie infecte et infernale, Juan s'avança, suffisamment pour pouvoir voir, dans la nuit, le blanc des yeux de son frère.

-Je te croyais reparti pour l'Espagne, déclara Cesare. Tu dois leur manquer.

-Quel est l'idiot qui t'as dit de telles choses ? répliqua Juan, s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne, grimaçant. L'Italie est mon pays. Rome est ma maison, aussi bien qu'elle est la tienne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cela ne fait aucun doute.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas rater le mariage de notre sœur.

-Elle n'est pas même fiancée et tu parles de mariage. Nombreux sont ses prétendants mais aucun ne lui ont plu.

-Si, un, mais pas à vous. Pourquoi, Cesare ? Serait-ce parce qu'il était... le petit frère ? Pourtant vois-tu ce sont ceux-là même qui accomplissent le plus de choses. Tandis que les premiers se marient ou suivent les traces du père, les seconds peuvent faire ce qui leur plaît ! Regarde-nous, nous en sommes la preuve !

Ouvrant son bras gauche qui ne tenait pas la canne, Juan rit, certain qu'il avait piqué son frère au cœur de la blessure. Mais Cesare ne dit rien, au contraire, il esquissa un sourire. Peut-être par le fait que ce sourire ne le rassurait pas Juan se recula légèrement, avant de renchérir :

-Je suis devenu un homme important, ma tactique militaire est désormais un élément essentiel à la sauvegarde de Rome, les femmes me courent après presque autant que je les coure moi-même ! Ah Cesare ! Regarde-moi ! Moi qui n'aie pas ces choses factices que te propose ta robe.

La mâchoire de son frère se serra, ses poings également, violemment, les veines de son cou et de ses tempes ressortaient, Juan pouvait sentir sa colère bouillonner en lui comme la lave dans le volcan.

-Quand deviendras-tu quelqu'un à ton tour ?

Cette fois, Cesare se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre, lui assénant un coup de poing en plein visage, avant de passer à la poitrine. Assis sur son frère, il tremblait de haine et de rage : il avait beau savoir depuis le début ce que cherchait à provoquer en lui Juan, il n'en était pas moins atteint, et seul ses actions pouvaient répondre à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était tout simplement injuste que son père ait choisi Giovanni Juan Borgia pour prendre les armes et non la robe cardinale, il était stupide qu'il n'ait pas voulu de Cesare pour défendre l'honneur de Rome par le glaive et les armées, et il était totalement déraisonné de penser qu'il le vivrait parfaitement bien.

Enfin, il s'arrêta, contemplant les conséquences de ses actes et par là même le visage en sang de son propre frère. Mais, pire que tout ce à quoi il s'attendait à voir, il découvrit la trace de ce sourire, qui n'avait pas bougé, qui le narguait, tant et tellement que sa rage n'en fut que plus grande. Soudain, Juan leva une main et saisit le visage de son frère qui se laissa aller contre le sien. Il lui susurra alors à l'oreille :

-Si tu peux verser ton propre sang, le sang des Borgias, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire partie de cette famille, Cesare, car nous sommes une famille d'assassins, nous nous devons d'êtres soudés. Si tu ne peux même pas contrôler tes pulsions, comment pourrais-tu un jour te prétendre à être au moins digne de ce vêtement que tu portes ? Et si tu ne sais même pas quel est ton véritable ennemi, comment peux-tu penser mériter ma place de guerrier ?

Ces mots ne furent pas seulement douloureux à entendre, il furent véritablement effroyables. Toute la vérité que Cesare redoutait, qu'elle fut à juste titre ou non, lui était exposée, là, devant lui, évidente plus que jamais. Il éprouva plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti la sensation du corps de l'autre, de sa présence ; Juan était sous lui, comme inférieur, mais Cesare ne voyait que combien il était trop présent, comment ces gouttes de sang coulaient le long de leurs deux joues, comment les lèvres de son frère remuaient contre sa peau, comment son souffle glissait sur son oreille, comment le son de sa voix suave heurtait ses tympans. Cesare savait plus que jamais, O combien il était inutile, impuissant et indésiré. Alors, il eut la terrible envie d'éradiquer cette présence qu'il ne supportait plus, pour qu'enfin il puisse s'élever. En tuant son frère, il ferait de lui le pire être au monde, le plus mauvais et dénué de cœur dans toute l'humanité. Il serait l'être le plus abominable, et toute sa famille le haïrait : Rodriguo, Geoffrey, Lucrezia... Mais il pouvait s'y résoudre, même pour Lucrezia... même pour elle. Car alors, enfin, Cesare Borgia pourrait devenir quelqu'un, même si mauvais. Et puis, Juan était devenu, avec la maladie, un fardeau pour beaucoup de monde, pour les femmes d'abord, avec qui il continuait de coucher, puis pour son père qui devait payer pour le soigner, et enfin pour Lucrezia, car il n'avait aucun respect pour l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde, et Cesare était prêt à tout pour la soulager d'un poids, aussi léger fut-il.

Alors, il se redressa, s'appuyant sur une main, et tandis que Juan souriait, il porta une de ses mains à sa poche arrière et referma les doigts autour d'une dague à la pointe assérée. Mais alors qu'un sourire commençait à s'étaler sur son propre visage, celui de Juan s'effaça, pas parce qu'il avait compris le geste de son frère, mais parce qu'une toux le prit, violente. Il semblait que ses poumons allaient lui sortir par la bouche. Son corps commençait à se convulser sous Cesare et ce dernier prit peur, il commençait à comprendre qu'il était en train d'assister à l'événement le plus épouvantable qui pouvait se produire en ce moment, et alors que les yeux de Juan se perdaient sans le néant et que ses lèvres bleuâtres recrachaient, avec du sang, son dernier soupir, Cesare laisser tomber une larme. Avec son frère, son dernier espoir de devenir quelqu'un était mort...

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa dague et la sortit de sa poche. La positionnant entre son ventre et celui de Juan, la lame vers le sien, il ne quitta pas les yeux de son frère du regard. Il avait l'impression qu'il y restait quelque trace de la vie, car un pli rieur y demeurait toujours. Alors, avec un cri hargneux, il laissa sa main glisser du sol, et tomba sur Juan, la lame transperçant le tissu de sa robe avant de transpercer son ventre. Le sang des Borgia coula, cette nuit là plus qu'une autre, car il fallu bien longtemps pour que tout le sang de Cesare quitte son corps et que son âme quitte la vie, le laissant, pour toujours, rien qu'un homme...


End file.
